The subject invention is directed toward the art of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an improved timing gear adjustment device.
In internal combustion engines, it is sometimes desirable or necessary to adjust the position of the cam shaft relative to the crankshaft to advance or retard the timing of the engine. Many different types of mechanisms have been proposed for accomplishing this adjustment. Typically, the mechanism 5 have included some type of adjustable connection between the cam shaft and the sprocket or gear through which it is driven by connection with the crankshaft. One such mechanism is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,169, issued Dec. 29, 1992, for "Angularly Adjustable Timing Gear."
The mechanism shown in my noted patent is relatively simple to construct and generally can be easily incorporated into new engine designs or retro-fitted into existing engines. However, one currently available engine uses a cam shaft driven eccentric to drive the fuel pump, and this design presents special problems for the retro-fit of my prior adjustment mechanism.